Wish Fairy
by Mylisza
Summary: Shin received a celphone charm from his sister for his birthday, how will it help him with Yankumi! shinkumi goodness...
1. the beginning

"Eh?! What's this?" Shin asked.

"It's a cellphone charm for your birthday yesterday!" Natsumi answered. "I can't come yesterday because otousan was angry about something again. You know I can't just go if he's in that mood."

"But Natsumi, this keychain is for a girl," Shin exasperatedly said.

"But it's a Wish Fairy!" she excitedly squealed.

"A what?!"

"A Wish Fairy! They say that Wish Faeries make our wishes come true! Some say they bring goodluck and the exciting part is, they bring in love to our life!" she explained.

"That's a whole load of crap," Shin said.

At this, Natsumi pouted, "Fine, just don't throw it away. You don't know how much hard work it put me through just to get one for you."

"Ok, fine, thank you for this… uh… charming gift. You better go home now. It's getting late, take care okay?" Shin said.

"I will, bye." Natsumi said and kissed Shin's cheek.

Shin watched as his sister rounded the corner and disappeared from view. He

opened his apartment door and started preparing the ramen he bought yesterday. He

turned on his radio and silently went back to his work. He ate it after a few minutes and

threw the container in the trash bin.

He walked straight to the bathroom after that while taking his clothes off one by one. He left his accessories in the kitchen, his shirt somewhere and his pants on the sofa. He headed for the shower and bathed quickly.

He had just dried himself off when his cellphone rang. Muttering curses under his breath, he quickly wrapped his white towel around his hips and tucked it in.

"Hello?" he answered.

"You're going to die after seven days…." A creepy voice said.

"Yankumi, What's wrong with you?! I'm trying to get some rest here. Don't you know it's rude to distueb other people trying to sleep when you can't?" Shin irritatedly said.

"Hehe… gomen nasai," Yankumi answered. "But tell me, I scared you right?" She asked childishly.

"Drop dead Yankumi," he abruptly said.

"Hehe… You're always serious Sawada. You're young, be like your other classmates and friends," she said.

"I'm hanging up," Shin said.

"Okay, okay, Grandfather told me to invite you over for dinner tomorrow," she said.

"That's the only reason why you called me? You could've said that tomorrow in school," Shin said.

"It's quite a formal one and I thought you would like to prepare for the occasion. You know, look for a decent if not a formal attire," she said.

"What's the occasion anyway?" he asked.

"Well, it's the 50th anniversary of the marriage of grandpa and grandma if she was alive. It's also her birthday as well," she explained.

"I get it okay, I'll come tomorrow, bye Yankumi," he said hastily.

Shin hung up on the phone and immediately dressed up. He was already freezing during their talk because of the coldness in the room plus the fact that he was only wearing a towel around his waist. After drying his hair, he laid down on his bed. It was odd really because he felt tired eventhough he only slept in school. Well of course with the exception of Yankumi's math class. He wouldn't miss a day of seeing her getting

frustrated with his classmates who could not solve even the simplest of mathematical

problems.

Yankumi… he really likes being around her. She fights along with him if their class got into fist fights. He is the only one who knows her secret identity. Sometimes she's so unpredictable. Heck, she even sometimes acts like a 12 years old.

Shin took his cellphone from his bedside table and stared at his sister's gift. It's a Wish Fairy she said Sawada remembered his sister's speeches awhile ago. "_A Wish Fairy! They say that Wish Faeries make our wishes come true! Some say they bring goodluck and the exciting part is, they bring in love to our life!_" Sawada laughed at this remark but thinking back, would it hurt if he tried it out? He had nothing to lose right? But the question is to try it out on who?

Sawada smiled as he instantly decided to use it on his math teacher tomorrow. But how will he try it out? This thought kept Sawada thinking for a while until he gave up. "Ah… to hell with it. I'll just keep this beside me" he finally declared.

_Tomorrow will be a very interesting day…. _Sawada thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

(Author's notes: I'm really sorry for how my chapter1 ended up looking like a real mess… I really tried fixing it so that you may read it easily…. Gomen…. I don't own Gokusen…… but this story's mine!!!!!)

Sawada woke up promptly at 6:00 the next morning. He sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes in a weak attempt to wake himself up. He slowly took in his surroundings until he was certain that he was in the comfort of his own room. He had a dream that he was in a beach alone with a bikini-clad Yankumi. She had her hair loose and was not wearing her stupid eyeglasses. She was really beautiful…. "Groan Sawada, stop your hallucinations about your teacher," he scolded himself for the nth time since he met her.

He reached for his phone to check the time but the charm drew his attention. He heaved a deep sigh and smiled his smile worthy enough for heaven's cherubims to be jealous of. He remembered that today will be the day he will try this charm's effectiveness.

He got up from bed and went to his bathroom. He took off his clothes and stepped into the shower. The cool water splashed against his flawless skin and awakened his senses. He lathered his body with some liquid soap that has an aloe Vera scent that was his sister's gift last year. He bathed thoroughly that when he stepped out of the bathroom he felt that he was too clean.

Choosing what clothes to wear was definitely not his thing. He just picked up something randomly in his closet and puts it on. Normally he would go for a nice white shirt for school days like this. But since it was not just any other ordinary day, he decided to wear his favorite shirt. Then he looked for his infamous necklace and donned it on. After that he checked himself on the mirror and was satisfied with what he saw.

Then he went to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. He found one last pack of ramen and noted to himself to buy one later. He cooked it briefly and ate it after it cooled down a bit.

Preparing for his departure, he checked the time and realized that he was still quite early for school. Something that doesn't happen everyday. He looked around his apartment and shrugged this fact off. He'll just have to walk more slowly than the usual pace he does. He then stuffed his phone in his pocket and carried his bag over his shoulders. He locked his door and went out of the apartment building.

Everything around him seemed to be normal. The sky's clear and the usual noise surrounded him. He was walking along the route in going to school when something unusual happened. He found a bracelet lying unnoticed in the middle of the street. He picked it up then looked left and right in search for it's owner. No one seemed to have walked there and unfortunately dropped the bracelet. He examined the delicate bracelet and noticed that it was made of silver and has some charms dangling from it. They were all hearts, a little too girly in his opinion. He pocketed it however and decided to report it to the police that afternoon.

"Oi Shin!" Minami boisterously greeted him. "Ohayo" he greeted. He had arrived at school and surprised his classmates with his early appearance. "What happened to you?! Why are you here this early?" Noda asked him. "Maybe he's excited to see Yankumi…" Uchi teased as he wiggled his eyebrows at him. "Baka" Shin retorted. "Ei Shin, what's that?" Kuma innocently asked. Shin's eyes followed the direction Kuma was pointing at. There, lying on the floor was the bracelet.

Minami quickly picked it up and said, "Ei Shin, I thought you're not interested in girls?" "Yeah, you're giving it to someone special?" Noda asked. "Yiieee…" the 3-D class chorused. "Baka, I just found it this morning on the streets" Shin said as he tried to get it back from Minami. Uchi yanked it however from Minami's grip before he could get his hands on it. "Wait, there's a name engraved on one… it's… it's… Kumiko…" he trailed off.

The usually chaotic room of the 3-d class became eerily quiet. "Ku-Kumiko?" one asked. Uchi nodded with his mouth wide open while staring at the engraved name. Shin's jaw dropped open. How could that possibly happen? Why didn't he notice it before? "Yo, give it back" he said. Every head turned towards his direction. Shin's sweat dropped. The look on their faces gave him unexplained chills down his spine.

"Ne, Sawada, since when did you like our adviser man?" Minami asked incredulously breaking the silence. "I-I-" Shin stammered. Noda clapped his back looking mournful. "I didn't know you had such an eccentric taste in women Shin. I don't also know what you see in her… I just… just wish you good luck," he said. "Baka, with all of those pretty girls begging for you to even just look at them, you chose Yankumi? Tsk.Tsk. Such a waste," Uchi said. "I never thought you go for the mature type…" Kuma pondered out loud.

Silence once again took over the entire class. Each surprised at what Kuma said. Suddenly, they were all roaring in laughter. Some were in a fit of hysterics, others were grasping their sides for support and others were laughing so hard that it grew silent.

"Ya-Yankumi mature?" Noda managed to say between his laughs as Uchi passed him the bracelet.

"Eh? Are you guys talking about me?" Yankumi suddenly said. Everybody nodded midway then suddenly looked at her. "Ne… when did you get here?" Uchi asked. Her appearing act never failed to amaze everyone in the 3-D class. "Well, not too long ago… I was-Eh? What's that?" she suddenly asked. She was pacing round answering her student when the bracelet caught her eye. "It's a gift for you!" Noda brightly said as he gave her the bracelet. "No!!!" Sawada protested loudly. However, Uchi clamped his mouth shut with his hand muffling his protestations effectively while Noda was behind him trying to restrain him.

"Ne? Is it true Sawada?" She asked. The rest of the class nodded yes vigorously at the same time Sawada shook his head no. Minami noticed this and elbowed Sawada painfully at the stomach. Sawada crumpled at the force of the impact and decided not to object any longer.

"Is it a gift for my birthday today? How did you know?" She asked as she looked intently at the bracelet. The class nodded vigorously again idiotically grinning until her words sank in. "It's your birthday today?" they asked in chorus. "Yeah, it's my 24th birthday today!" she joyously said.

Sawada suddenly came free from Noda's grasp. He straightened himself out and his crumpled uniform. Then he walked towards Yankumi confidently. "Happy Birthday Kumiko," he greeted her, his voice husky against her right ear. Then he kissed her right cheek. Yankumi blushed at his gestures. She touched her cheek were his lips landed and was surprised to find it warm.

At his actions, 3-d's jaws dropped. Disbelief prominent on their surprised faces. Who would believe that he was really in love with her? After all the protestations he gave earlier then he would do something like this?

"Sawada…"Yankumi blurted out. Shin just looked at her and smiled. Yankumi thought her knees buckled at the wonderful sight in front of her. She never thought that he could affect her like this.

----------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: I'm sorry for the very late update…. School work was too heavy for graduating students, ne?

For anyone who has an idea on how to fix how my chapter 1 looks like, please feel free to tell me.

Reviews are very much appreciated!!!! XD


End file.
